Fresh Start
by KripkeLogic
Summary: Starting fresh is never easy, especially not if you know what's out there. Although...having friends makes thing easier. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my insane brain...and the keyboard...and the computer...hmmm... But I don't own Sam, Dean, John, or the Impala... sadly...
1. Chapter 1

Another small town in the middle of nowhere. Another school, with new rules, new friends, and new classes. Another shabby, rundown rental house.

The rumble of the classic Impala roared down the quiet streets. The leaves of every color danced in the road as the car drove by.

Pulling up to the front of a tall school, proud in colors, brothers Sam and Dean Winchester got out of the Impala. Their father, John, stayed behind the wheel.

"Dean." The boy of eighteen ducked down to look at his father.

"Yes, sir?"

"Here's the key. You know the drill. Lock the doors, salt the entrances, and watch out for Sammy."

"Yes, sir, I know the drill."

"And Sam?"

A younger boy of fourteen peeked his head out from behind his brother. "Yes?" The older brother nudged him. Sam cleared his throat, and said, "Yes, _sir_."

"Better. You know the drill. Listen to your brother."

Sam nodded his head.

John turned back to Dean. "I don't know when I'll be back. You should have enough money and food to last you two a while. If you need anything, call Bobby."

"Yes, sir."

The Chevy Impala drove off.

"Come on, runt. Another day in paradise."

The only problem with being the new kid after school has already started is that all the cliques have already formed. Dean had already made friends, especially girls, who were already attached to him.

Sam sighed. He really hated new schools, but at least this one was quite literally new. The school was still under construction for the renovations. It turned out amazing.

With another sigh, Sam took out his schedule. First hour: Honors English. He smiled. The school had taken one look at his grades and bumped him up a level, saying that he was gifted and needed to be challenged.

He walked into the room once he had found it. The teacher, a short, balding man in his late 30's, waved him over to a desk in the back, next to a girl wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, hair pulled back from her face, and a pile of books surrounding her. An instrument case, like a violin, lay on the floor next to her.

Sam sat next to the girl, and glanced at her paper. Lexi was written across the top. The teacher began a lecture.

_Yeah, Dean. Paradise. _

Dean smiled as he walked into his English class. Spying an empty desk next to a fashionable girl in the middle of the room, he sits down next to her.

"Hey, sweetheart. Look, I'm new here, but I have to say, you're smokin'."

The girl glanced over at the rugged guy that had sat next to her. She plastered a fake smirk on her face, and laughed as she said, "Try it on someone more… gullible."

She turned back to her paper. Dean, obviously offended, tried another tactic.

"Sorry, but the last time I met a girl like you was… never. I was worried about saying the wrong thing, but I guess I did anyway…"

The girl turns back to him, a genuine grin on her face this time. "Oh, it's fine! I'm Chloe, by the way."

"Chloe. Pretty. My name is…" He was interrupted by the teacher running into the room, fists pumping in the air.  
"Hey, kiddos! Guess what today is?"

The class yelled back, "Friday!"

The teacher stood stony, facing the class. "No, it's Monday… and test day!"

The class groaned. The teacher pointed a finger at Dean. "You. You're new, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Enough with formalities! Call me Coach!"

"Yes, sir… I mean… Coach?"

Coach passed out the tests. Dean started at the words in front of him. He had never learned any of this. Coach looked at his watch, and left the room. Chloe, seeing Dean struggle, turned her paper ever so slightly in his direction. Being a hunter, Dean saw the movement. He smiled at her, and copied all but three of her 20 answers.

_Yeah… Paradise._

Driving through the streets, John pulled his phone out of his pocket, looked at it once, and threw it out the window of the moving vehicle. And continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Half the day had passed with Sam in his classes, and Dean in his own. Dean ended up in 2 classes before lunch with Chloe, Sam in 2 classes with Lexi. But when lunch came along, Sam had quietly found a table in a secluded corner of the cafeteria, reading a book while hoping his brother would come soon. Dean, seeing Chloe, and some other weird nerd next to her, takes stride next to them.

"Hey, you." Dean says.

"Um… Hi?" Lexi replied.

"Wasn't talking to you, nerd….."

"Hey, jerk. Don't talk to mi amiga like that." Chloe adds.

"Ah, I see you speak Spanish also." Dean says.

"Only for, like, three years."

"Gotcha. So…. Thanks for the test thing back there."

"What test thing?" Chloe asked innocently, with an added wink.

"What did you do, Chloe? Cheating can get you expelled!"

"Yeah, yeah, heard it before…." Dean and Chloe say in unison.

"Have you guys seen my brother? Dorky, wiry kid, longish brown hair, puppy dog eyes, about yea high?"

"Sam's your brother?"

"You….. you know Sam?"

"Yes, sir….. He is in… my first, and second actually. Hour, I mean…" Lexi says nervously. "Chloe, I'll, um… meet you… there, over there..."

"See ya!" Chloe yells after Lexi as she runs away from the intimidating brick wall that is Dean Winchester. "What was that? Why do you hate nerds?"

"I don't! Sammy is a nerd."

Together, the went off to get lunch, but Chloe left Dean as soon as he had found his way into line, as she already had her lunch. She caught up with Lexi, and together, the bombarded a table with the wiry little nerd who was Sam Winchester.

"Hiya! Couldn't help ourselves, we don't like to see people sitting alone! I mean, how sad….." Chloe said.

Lexi glared at her friend, even as they sat down. "Don't mind her, Sam. She is a little, well… Blonde at times. But when you get to know her, she is really awesome! I think…. I haven't really decided…"

"Shut up Lexi. You know you love me."

Dean, walking up behind the girls, saw Sam sitting with two girls, and immediately had to make a joke.

"Hey, Sammy. Looks like you found yourself some chicks. Taking after the best I see."

Chloe, whipping her head around, said, "Excuse you!"

"Screw you, Dean. They just sat here."

Meanwhile, John had gotten out of the Impala. He was at a crappy motel in the middle of Nowheresville, Random, at who knows what time in the morning. He unlocked the door, threw his stuff on the floor, and crashed on the bed, unmoving.


End file.
